<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proud Of Us by theprincessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919438">Proud Of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed'>theprincessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaemin &amp; Jeno catch up on their journey home from the awards ceremony.</p><p>(Post-MAMA 2020 - Set on 6th December 2020)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proud Of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya! Just a nomin-ish short ficlet because I have too many NCT feels after MAMA. Re-posted from my ghostly, lonely, tumbleweed twitter...</p><p>Hope you enjoy x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin slides into the backseat of the car with the rest of Dream, happy that Mark and Donghyuck are joining them, even if they'll go their separate ways to the dorms (...eventually). </p><p>He still feels the tidal wave of adrenaline from winning awards tonight with the knowledge that fans would finally get to see their performance altogether as one, despite being only through a screen this year.</p><p> He and Jeno haven't got to spend much time just the two of them on camera this era and there's still a split-second of reactionary surprise as Jeno takes the one seat available next to him whilst the rest of his members crumple into a puppy pile in front of them. </p><p>It seems like Mark falls asleep almost immediately and Chenle takes great pleasure filming him on his phone whilst Jisung talks sleepily in the front passenger seat to their manager-hyung as he drives. Meanwhile, Renjun and Donghyuck are giggling as they compete with each other on who can sing increasingly silly vocal runs without collapsing into laughter. </p><p>Jaemin feels his lips turn up into a fond smile when there's a hand brushing under his chin. He looks to his left as Jeno cups his jaw and smiles back at him, closed-mouthed but his eyes disappearing from happiness. "Hi."</p><p>"Hi, you," Jaemin sighs, content to feel Jeno's touch after so many hours of restraint on both their parts. "How are you?"</p><p>Jeno chuckles, "Oh, so polite!" Jaemin glances at the others, but they're all still in their own worlds, so he lets go and sinks into his, leaning into Jeno's space. " Feeling proud," he confesses.</p><p>"Yeah," Jaemin grins, sparkly eyed. "it was a great night for us. Our Czennies really are the best."</p><p>"Mn." Jeno agrees vaguely before he tilts his forehead onto his boyfriend's. "I wasn't just talking about them. I'm so proud of <i>you</i>, Jaemin-ah."</p><p>Jaemin gasps quietly, suddenly shy from the unexpected compliment, and reaches for the black lapel on Jeno's white suit, holding on like he'll float away. Jeno is still talking in a low whisper, but Jaemin only knows this because he can see Jeno's lips moving and - " - Kiss me," he breathes, interrupting him.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Jaemin's heart skips as Jeno looks so confused for a moment before Jaemin pulls him close by his suit and Jeno understands, finding the angle in the darkness as their lips meet. Jaemin can't help sighing into Jeno's mouth as they open up naturally for each other. Jeno is pressing tiny kisses to his upper lip in between longer, deeper kisses and strokes of his tongue when they hear a noise in the car. </p><p>Jaemin's leaning into Jeno's hand soft on his cheek when Donghyuck groans, "Ugh can you not - " followed by an outraged "<i>ow</i>! What was that for?!", rubbing his ribs, as Renjun mumbles something about leaving he and Jeno alone when they're "being in love".</p><p>Still, embarrassed, Jeno clears his throat and goes to sit back in his seat properly, but Jaemin keeps his hands on his jacket to snuggle under his arm instead. He couldn't help making out with Jeno as all his feelings build up inside and he realises he never said it back. Keeping their clasped hands resting on his own knee, Jaemin squeezes and Jeno slides him another look from under his lashes, his blue hair shining against the passing moonlight. "I'm proud of you too, Jeno-ya."</p><p>Truer words have not been spoken (at least today) and Jaemin smiles as Jeno brings him in to kiss his forehead. He feels cared for and safe, even through the tiredness. </p><p>In Jeno's embrace, in Jeno's hands, by Jeno's side, Jaemin is home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, lovelies. Any kudos and/or comments are greatly appreciated x</p><p><a href="http://www.twitter.com/theprincessed">Twitter</a> &amp; <a href="https://curiouscat.me/theprincessed">curious cat</a> @theprincessed - Come chat to me (seriously, I need more kpop friends lol). :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>